Revenge gone wrong
by Serial reader of the void
Summary: When Piper finds a letter from a previous Aphrodite camper, she is pulled into a quest to save people from corrupted powers and free the lost souls. But nothing is what it seems, and maybe she can save what she is meant to destroy. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey! Another story...I'm so stupid why don't I finish my other stories first. Ugh! Anyway I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the Percy Jackson series. Also this story was written due to inspiration by the ML PV The Purple Forest. Look it up on youtube! Also follow and subscribe to tha maker as it truly is a work of art! Now, let's begin my attempt at writing a PJO/ML crossover.**

Chapter 1

Piper groaned as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She had been cleaning all day, ordening the stuff that had been passed on to her as the new cabin leader. Unlike with the other cabins, when an Aphrodite cabin leader died their stuff was kept instead of thrown out. And the new cabin leaders job was to learn from the previous dead leaders and understand the workings of the cabin and it's past. She didn't have the time to do this during the war so here she was, a few weeks after the rebuilding of camp Half-Blood, digging through the stuff of the previous leaders. Aphrodite herself had asked her to go through everything in memory of her past children.

Knowing her siblings she started with the clothes. There were both female and male clothing pieces, proving that sons of Aphrodite had also lead the cabin in the past. Luckily for Piper, the previous leaders had enough sense to only keep certain clothes from past leaders. This meant one set of normal clothes and different sets of traditional ones for each dead leader. Unfortunately there had been many cabin leaders that died while being leaders so she had a lot of stuff. Aphrodite had gifted them with special closet though that would be able to keep everything for centuries to come so that helped her a lot.

She also had gotten her friends to help her. Piper smiled as Leo complained in the background. "Beauty Queen!" He whined as he carried boxes full of clothes, balancing them in front of him. "Why do you need to do this again? Better yet, why do you need my help again? Surely you know I have better things to do?!" He then tripped and caused all the boxes he was carrying to bury him.

Piper sighed, a little annoyed at her friend. She shot Jason a look but he only smiled at her, looking very much amused. "Because, Flame Brain, I'm not going to do this alone. Do you have any idea how long that would take? No way am I going to do that all by myself." She explained, fumbling with her own boxes. These contained books instead of clothes though.

Jason just shook his head and put his own boxes down before moving over to Leo to help him. "Honestly, Leo. You should know by now that we're only muscle to her. She only has us here to help her move the boxes. Of course, there is the fact that we are her friends too. We are obliged to help her." He patiently explained as he shot Piper a dazzling smile. Piper only huffed and looked away, hiding her amused smile.

"No, no. Jason, my love, you're not here only for that reason! There is also the fact that you are my boyfriend. That means eye candy, dear." She told him as she winked at him. Her sibling had teached all the best ways to tease and flirt and she was happy to put those teachings into practice.

Jason blushed and coughed, looking away in embarrassment. Leo, who was saved from the wrath of the boxes, made a gagging noise. "Please, Beauty Queen, keep the flirting to a minimum. I'm afraid our dear innocent friend won't survive with his pride in tact if you keep this up."

Piper threw a book at him and his him square in the face. He fell back with an 'ooff' and landed on his back, the book falling to the ground. A paper slipped out from between the pages and fluttered to the ground. "Oh no! That book was the cabins quest book! If it's damaged I'll be done for!" She exclaimed as she scrambled to grab it. Picking it up from the floor and checking it over, she didn't notice as Jason picked up the paper from the floor.

"Oh thank the gods! It's not damaged!" She muttered, relieved. Jason's face was scrunched up as he read the old paper. "Hey, Piper. I think you should take a look at this. It seems to be addressed to you by one of the previous cabin leaders." He said as he showed her the paper. "Huh? Impossible. Don't you mean me as in the current cabin leader?" She asked skeptically. "Your name isn't mentioned but I'm sure it's for you and not just the current cabin leader." Jason informed her.

And indeed, the letter seemed to be addressed to her and involved some kind of quest. Apparently it's a quest that cost the the life of the writer of the letter and the many before and after him. "We should go to Chiron. Maybe he knows more about this quest." Piper eventually decided, folding the letter. "Are you sure, Beauty Queen? According to that letter a lot of children of Aphrodite died on that quest." Leo asked a little uncertain. This was a pretty rare occurrence and Piper understood where he was coming from. "I know, Leo. But this quest can't be that bad. Besides, I have a feeling that this quest has something to do with me." Piper revealed, looking lost and uncertain.

Jason grabbed her hand and held it close. "Don't worry, Pipes. We fought a war against mother earth and won. Let's just go to Chiron." He assured her. He gave her an encouraging smile which she hesitantly returned. Leo just looked exasperated and rolled his eyes. He the stood up from the floor and rubbed his back.

"Well then. To the Big House!"

* * *

 _A slender figure wandered through the forest, purple mist masking her obviously female appearance. " ~aaha~" Her beautiful voice echoed through the mysterious forest as she sang a pretty melody. Suddenly another shadow in the mist appeared behind the hidden girl. It's strong arms wrapped around her slender shoulders. "My dearest~" He softly whispered in her ear, voice just as beautiful as hers. "A new traveller has entered our home."_

 _She just smiled and leaned back into him. "I know, I was just on my way to greet them. Would you like to accompany me this time~" She asked, voice innocent. "No need this time, my lady. I will simply watch~" He informed her, his voice loving. "Very well. Bye~" She then kissed him sweetly before delving deeper into the forest, singing to her heart's content. But this time another voice had joined hers._

 _The lone shadow stood there, obscured by the mist. "Princess…" He whispered into the forest before he disappeared._

 _Not long after this a missing persons file was filled in after a young man went missing after entering the nearby forest. People who had seen him enter remember seeing a purple mist. And one of the young towns children told them that he heard "A pretty voice singing!" at the time of the disappearance._

* * *

Pls review!


End file.
